Mise à nue
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre vous, toute ces insultes, toute ces horreurs... comment pouvaitelle encore sourire? Et que devaistu faire de se corps nue, la devant toi, pour toi...


**Donc voilà, c'est un petit one shot, presque un drabbles... c'est pas long, c'est pas mignon... c'est un chouilla plus dark que d'habitude... je sais pas si ça plaira mais bon, bonne lecture à vous...**

**Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas... **

**Mise à nue… **

Elle se tenait là, devant toi, nue, de ce corps qu'elle t'avait si longtemps refusé, durant vos incessante dispute, vos colères, vos querelles… ce que vos amis appelaient votre frustration sexuelle… tu les aurais bien frappé tiens…

_- Malefoy! Rends moi ce putain de stylo bordel… _

_- Non mais quel vocabulaire… n'as-tu donc pas honte de parler ainsi? Chaque mots que tu prononces m'écorche les oreilles…_

_- Malefoy tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la gueule… _

Tu souris. Que de souvenir vous lie… Et toi tu n'es pas foutu de l'approcher, de la frôler, de poser tes mains sur son corps… sans que toute ces sensations remonte à la surface… Tu n'avais plus qu'une envie, la prendre, là, violemment… Envie de lui faire mal, de l'entendre te supplier, de la voir pleurer…

_- Drago, s'il te plait… arrête… S'il te plait… _

_- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Depuis le temps que t'en rêve… _

_- S'il te plait… Drago…_

Ce sourire qui était venu fleurir à tes lèvres disparaît tout aussi subitement : Que tu pouvais être con à l'époque… Parait-il que c'est aussi ça l'adolescence… Mais maintenant tu n'as plus seize ans, tu n'es plus le sale gosse pourri gâter que tu étais avant, celui qui n'acceptais pas que lui refuse quoique se soit…

_- Je sais que t'es folle de moi… te voile pas la face… c'est normale… je suis un dieu… _

_- Je peux te poser une question Malefoy?_

_- Oui?_

_- Comment, avec des chevilles aussi enflées, arrives-tu encore à marcher droit?_

Elle ne t'as jamais appelé par ton prénom, elle ne t'aimais pas comme les autres t'aimait, et cela t'intriguait, il faut le dire… Tu avais tout pourtant : l'argent, la beauté, et même l'intelligence quand tu voulais… Et pourtant, elle repoussait tout ce qui venait de toi en bloc… Elle préférait même traîner avec ce Weasley, qui était pourtant l'archétype du raté…

_- Franchement tu me déçois, traîner avec… ça… je croyais que tu avais un minimum de goût… _

_- Dégage Malefoy, tant que tu ne verras pas au-delà des apparences, tu resteras toujours le raté que tu es…_

Tu aurais pourtant du t'en rendre compte, qu'elle avait choisit ton parfait contraire, juste pour t'embêter, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas t'encadrer, tout ce que tu faisais ou disais avait tellement d'importance pour elle…

_- Écoute moi bien Malefoy, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne serais jamais comme toute ces greluche qui te court après… est-ce que c'est bien clair?!_

Tu avais finalement compris que si elle te détestais tant, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette image que portais toute ces filles qui gravitait autour de toi… elle avait sa fierté… Cette fierté qui t'insupportait tantcette fierté que tu voulais détruire, pour qu'alors, elle n'appartienne plus qu'à toi…

_- S'il te plait Drago… Lâche moi… _

C'était la première fois où qu'elle t'avait appelé par ton prénom, l'une des dernières… Sur le moment tu ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, à cette petite larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue quand tu avais envoyé tes potes frapper Weasley-le-crétin, tu aurais préféré des cri, voir même qu'elle te frappe… tu t'étais sentit tellement mal… Pouvait-on réellement de reprocher ta réaction… depuis le temps que tu en rêvais… tu avais été brutal, violent… tu lui avais fait mal… comme tu le voulais…

_- Pourquoi… Ne peux-tu pas, une fois dans ta vie, être… humain… _

Tu pensais qu'en la voyant, ainsi démonté devant toi, tu serais heureux… et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne te sentais pas mieux maintenant que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais… Et pourquoi avais-tu l'impression qu'on te broyait de l'intérieur? Pourquoi ton comportement habituelle te dégoûtait-il tant que ça actuellement?

_- Tu me dégoûtes… _

Elle était partit, elle avait disparu de ta vie, tu ne l'avais plus jamais revu… Alors pourquoi maintenant, était-elle là, devant toi, nue, de ce corps dont tu avais si longtemps rêvé… Et pourquoi te sentais-tu incapable d'esquisser le moindre pas vers elle? De quoi avais-tu peur? Et ce sourire, son sourire, si beau, un appel à la tentation, au plaisir de la chaire…

- Comment fais-tu pour sourire encore?

Ta voix était plus rauque, l'excitation contenu n'était pas ton fort, alors il fallait te comprendre… Ce geste qu'elle esquissait vers le drap qui reposait encore sur le lit où elle avait été, seule, quelques instant plus tôt, s'enroulant dedans… Tout ces mouvements emplit de grâce…

- Merci…

Ce simple mot. Tu le savais, et probablement depuis le début. Elle n'aimait que toi, elle ne regardait que toi, et probablement que si tu avais été un peu moins aveugle, un peu moins con, tu t'en serais rendu compte, elle attendait juste que tu t'assagisses…

- Non, merci à toi…

Ce simple mot. Il vous unirait, pour l'éternité…

- Merci à toi, Hermione…

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? dois-je me contenter d'écrire des fanfic mignonette et gentiment cucul? **


End file.
